Some Things Just Can't Wait
by UchihaofthesandS
Summary: It's been a week since Gaara's seen his lover, and it seems to be getting to him. Oneshot. Yaoi. Smut. Enjoy.


**Sooo… While applying for jobs I ran across a link for a Leaf Village shirt, and then a link to a Naruto website, that lead me to a yaoi website, that led me to a gorgeous picture… That had me writing this. So basically it's all smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto and am not receiving any form of currency or payment for this fic.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some Things Just Can't Wait<strong>_

It's early and I'm trying to accomplish my morning routine before setting off to my office in the capital building of Suna. It's been a week since I last saw my lover, Naruto, at our last business meeting, and it will be another two before I see him again… And I think it's starting to get to me… No. It's definitely getting to me…

I lean further into the shower wall, pressing my face and hand harder against the tile, eyes clenched, breathing ragged, right arm screaming in protest to my rapid movements. My thighs contract as I lock myself into my position harder to stop myself from slipping on the wet floor. Hot water rolls down my back and over my body, lubricating my arms and hand.

I see him standing over me again, crouched in my face, his beautiful cock drowning in my throat. I can smell everything. His soap, his sweat, his own unique scent. I can feel his hand in my hair, tight, aching at the back of my head, his other clawing my shoulder as he rams himself deeper, causing the spit in my mouth to bubble up and spill down my cheek. Over and over again. I gag, harder and harder. If I throw up it'll only turn him on more as he growls down at me how good my mouth feels, how soft my hair is, how I'm his little whore and no one else can have me. He's relentless in his actions, in his words. He cuts me down and it feels _amazing. _

A groan slips past my lips and I claw at the caulking between the tiles. _Fuck._

He's pulled out of my throat now only to roll me onto my stomach, swipe some of the spit off of my face, and roughly penetrate me with his finger, his hand in my hair wrenching my head back, causing my eyesight to blur even more from fresh tears. I squirm against him, imagining his lightning blue eyes gazing intently on my widening hole, flicking my hands to grab at the source of pain, only to remember the leather straps locked tightly around my wrists.

He removes the digit and shoves it and his middle one in my face, demanding I suck them. Taste my own body, lap it off of his thick fingers. I obey, swirling my muscle around them, making a soft popping noise as he pulls them out of my mouth, only to force them back into my tight heat. A sharp gasp is wrenched from my throat and I arch my back and try to pull away, only to be tugged roughly by my hair back against his hand. He chuckles deep in his chest, making chills roll down my arms and legs, and informs me that I'm not going anywhere.

He spits on my hole, still being abused by his ministrations, and inserts a third finger, curling them up and around the top and shoving roughly into the torn tissue, twisting around inside of me as he moans about how delicious I look, all helpless. A delicious little treat.

I lose my grip on the wall and almost lose my balance, but I catch myself and slam my head softly against the wall a couple times. The pain shoots right to my groin in a shot of pleasure and my speed quickens. Getting close now.

Relief and a bit of disappointment course through me and I take a deep breath, pain pulsing sharply in my ass, making me curl my toes and jerk, trying to get some friction on my abandoned and throbbing member. Suddenly a sharp pain is felt on my rear followed by a loud _snap_. I grit my teeth to hold back a yell. Again his hand makes quick contact with my flesh, this time on my thigh, and I moan in pain and pleasure. He repeats. On my face, then on my calve, and then other various body parts. All sharp and painful, probably leaving prints on my pale flesh, making me cry out.

He's calling me names again, and I already know what's next before I even feel the slight short-lived pressure before I'm suddenly ripped apart by his full, twitching cock. I yell in pain, his hand reaching forward and taking the opportunity to attach themselves mercilessly to the flesh of my cheeks and lips, making it feel like my face is slowly being ripped in two. I can't breathe and the pain is making my eyes water as he grunts from behind me, pressing into my quickly and roughly. And suddenly the pain gives way to the most pleasure I have ever received from any of our play and the lack of being able to breathe and the pain just shoots to my poor cock, making me grunt and cry in a weird jumble of pain and pleasure, all rolling together into a weird place in my stomach and expanding. And it's getting hotter as he smacks his hand on my lower back and grabs my hair again, clawing down my shoulder blade, gripping my ass with his sharp nails, and he snarls out my name as he pours his hot load into me and I follow right behind him…

As the hot sensation pierces the tip of my member and I thrust deeply into my hand, allowing myself to be blinded by a flash of white and black spotted lights bursting behind my eyes, in the back of my mind. I release myself onto the wall of the shower, pulling out each shot, whimpering Naruto's name under my breath. Then I return to my present state, and open my eyes, saddened by the lack of those beautiful blue orbs gazing back at me lustfully, and those dark tan arms wrapping around me and pulling me against his chest. I breathe in slowly, steadying myself and finish cleaning, before getting out and making a phone call.

Looks like I can't wait another two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think? I've never really written smut before so… You'll have to let me know… Uh… Review? :)<strong>


End file.
